1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand pump comprising an attaching device so as to be easily, quickly, and securely attached to a bicycle frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cyclist usually carries a hand pump on a bicycle frame for convenient inflation. Hand pumps generally include three sizes: large, medium, and small. Large-size hand pumps are bulky in size and weight and thus cannot be carried by the bicycle frame. Medium-size and small size hand pumps are more popular, yet they are more or less limited in inflation operation; namely, the smaller the hand pump size is, the longer the inflation time takes. Thus, the medium-size hand pumps are the cyclists"" favorite. Yet, in practice, it is still not easy to securely attach a medium-size hand pump to a bicycle frame without the risk of falling off and the resultant damage to the hand pump.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a hand pump comprising an attaching device so as to be easily, quickly, and securely attached to a bicycle frame.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hand pump that can be releasably attached to a bicycle frame, wherein a head of the hand pump for engaging with an object to be inflated is not exposed to the atmosphere when the hand pump is attached to the bicycle frame, thereby avoiding entrance of dust or other contaminants.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hand pump that can be releasably attached to a bicycle frame, wherein a head of the hand pump for engaging with an object to be inflated is not exposed to the atmosphere when the hand pump is attached to the bicycle frame, thereby avoiding entrance of dust or other contaminants.
A hand pump in accordance with the present invention comprises:
a cylinder defining a chamber therein and including a first end and a second end;
a reciprocating member having a first end slidably received in the chamber of the cylinder and a second end extended beyond the first end of the cylinder;
a head mounted to the second end of the cylinder and including an engaging portion adapted to engage with a valve of an object to be inflated;
a handle attached to the second end of the reciprocating member rod and including a first arcuate recess for engaging with a seat tube of a bicycle; and
an attachment member mounted to the head and including a second arcuate recess for engaging with a head tube of the bicycle;
the attachment member and the head being movable relative to each other along a longitudinal direction of the cylinder.
The attachment member may further comprise an arcuate recess for engaging with a top tube of the bicycle and the handle may further comprise a fourth arcuate recess for engaging with the top tube of the bicycle.
In an embodiment of the invention, the attachment member is a tube comprising a compartment for receiving the head. A retainer is mounted in an outer end of the compartment. An elastic element is attached between the head and an end face of the retainer. The tube further comprises an opening. An inner periphery defining the compartment of the tube comprises a longitudinal groove that extends along a direction parallel to the longitudinal direction of the cylinder and a transverse groove that extends in a direction transverse to the longitudinal groove and that is communicated with an end of the longitudinal groove. The transverse groove is communicated with the atmosphere via the opening of the tube. The head comprises a block that is slidably received in the longitudinal groove and the transverse groove. The head is not exposed to the atmosphere when the hand pump is attached between the seat tube and the head tube of the bicycle. The head is movable into the transverse groove and thus positioned in place with the engaging portion of the head communicating with the atmosphere via the opening when the hand pump is removed from the bicycle for inflation.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.